Year of Porking: Boarback in the Litterbox
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Yoruichi's struggle ends up being as flimsy as the desert sand. Part 9 of the Year of Porking Miniseries


Yoruichi's bare toes dug into the ground as she trudged forward. Her labored panting brushed over Hueco Muedo, filling the unnerving void with the sounds of desperation. "S-Shit."

The former captain was in a bad state - her outfit in tatters, exposing rich mocha skin beneath. Her orange top little more than a vest, and her tight pants reduced to one-legged crotch-hugging shorts. However, there were few, if any, injuries to be found across her whole body. Her entry, shapely, all-but exposed body.

Yoruichi stopped to catch her breath, taking big, heavy gulps to fill her needy lungs. She couldn't breathe through her nose, not while the Kido was blocking it. Blocking the stench that threatened to consume her.

She smelled something foul, and grimaced. "B-Back for more you piece of-"

THOOOOM!

She leapt back, losing the rag around her shoulders in the process. Only a tightly wrapped bandage kept her breasts from billowing out, albeit just barely. She landed on her feet just in time for her persistent pursuer to appear out of the sand.

A Hollow, same as all the others, and only slightly bigger than grotesque mockery of a boar's head split open and baying at her. Big, gouging horns jutted out of its shoulders. Horns with with jagged slits, almost like teeth. The choking miasma from its serrated jaw billowed out and rushed to overwhelm her. The smell grew worse, almost overpowering the glowing lights in her nose.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she panted out, "S-Sei-"

Wham!

She dodged the Hollow clearly, but not effortlessly. The sloppy blow still managed to throw up a lot of sand in the air, forcing her to cover her mouth. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed before she tried to utter it again, "Sei-"

Whoosh!

Another blow, caused by its long tail dragging over the desert. She was forced to relocate again, in an even sloppier method. Her landing was far less graceful, and wound up rubbing her thighs against her sensitive, dripping crotch. "Ngh!"

The beast was persistent, but even it would be thwarted if she went full speed, right? So why wasn't she cutting loose and leaving a pile of messy, decaying Hollow ribbons behind?

Simple - she couldn't.

Yoruichi Shihoin - stripped in arms, attire, and arsenal. Her vast, lethal powers, kept at bay by the revolting stench still drilling in her mind. It was too hard to focus, especially when she could feel whatever this thing's smell was doing past her nostrils. Given what was happening to the rest of her body, she had a lingering suspicion.

She was no fool - she recognized what it was doing.

Trying to run down the clock on her before her Kido dissipated and left her exposed to whatever horror awaited. "You shouldn't be this...infuriating."

The response was more flailing, more dodging. Yoruichi lost track of how long she was forced to keep dancing and sloppily weaving through poorly defined blows. Worse, any time she tried to aim for a kill there would be some new form of lunacy or trickery to contend with, such as it's horns splitting open to reveal actual mouths of rapid-fire teeth.

Still she persisted, suffering only more exhaustion and further damage to her already tarnished attire. Down to a sleeve and with only a belt of her pants around her hips. The wraps had loosened, exposing an erect nipple to the cold air as the other prodded against the starch material. And her crotch was almost unbearably damp due to the constant arousal spewing from her loins without intent.

She had an opening - a small, fleeting one to either strike the beast or prolong the inevitable. A split second linger between its exposed neck or the tiny sparks from her nostrils left her with the decision that sealed her fate.

"S-Se..."

It was too late - the Seki had already faded, allowing her nostrils to flare and bask in the scent of pure, unfettered heaven. In the face of such euphoria, she collapsed to her knees, eyes open and tearing. "S-So...so good~"

The Hollow lumbered to her, almost mocking in its gait. It loomed over her, snorting and puffing more of its stench on the smiling shinigami. From between its split jaw, a long, fat tongue emerged. Drool poured down onto the black sands of Hueco Muedo as it leaned in and assaulted her face.

She took it gladly.

Yoruichi's eyes rolled back as the invading tongue pushed deep into her mouth. She felt it writhing and slobbering over her teeth, from her own placid tongue up to the roof of her mouth. When it finished coating her in spit, it slithered further to the top of her throat. The beast seized her shoulders and pushed her to the ground as it raped her tonsils.

Her hands flew up, scratching against the stubby, misshapen palms pinning her. She wasn't fighting back. On the contrary, she was pushing herself closer, fucking her throat on the thick, inhuman tounge squirming in her gullet. Drool lobbed down from the beast's open maw and drenched the former captain in ignoble spit. Spit that washed over her and her glistening eyes.

Yoruichi wept, trapped beneath a Hollow. But the source was not from sorrow, merely euphoria and the flecks of pain that escaped her elation. The small fringes of lucidity and screaming terror went unheeded as she embraced the joy of her fresh new world. The rod pressing against her toned stomach made her feel even happier.

A thick, sickly, yet juicy cock sawed against her barely covered loins. The spiral-shaped shaft glided over her bodysuit, scraping it against her sweaty skin. She felt the strangely hot prick almost branding her stomach through her tattered suit.

She acted without thinking. Her hands reached down and blindly groped for the thick, bulbous head. The tip of the cock was wider than both her fists combined.

She gasped, still being throatfucked by its tongue. Her fingers clumsily pushed and prodded against its gyrating dick. If she were lucid perhaps she could attempt to measure the Hollow's girth.

Such a burden was beyond her.

Youruichi was possessed with only a single notion in her hazy mind. She needed this beast - needed it to stuff and plow her until she was little more than a bloated, squirming balloon left in the unending sands of Hueco Muedo. Her esoteric mission gave a strange sense of resolve to glide under his girth and to the little slits of her outfit.

With what little room given to he, she managed to loosen the wraps around her hips. Both her gushing, untrimmed pussy and tight, puckered ass were exposed to the chill air, and the intense heat of the Hollow's cock. The beast took over the rest by slamming down, shoving its dick down on her body. She scarcely noticed the discomforting weight as her dazed vision gets blurry and dim with every moment...

...

Pwah!

Her sore jaw was left gaping in the wake of the departing tongue. Her own tongue hung out like a sloven whore, desperate for its return. With each passing moment she looked less and less like a formidable warrior and more like a common strumpet.

Neither one cared about the transformation in the slightest.

The Hollow reared back, dragging its dick against her until the tip was prodding her gushing core. The sudden weight made her gasp and whimper, finally heard with her mouth free. But despite the uncharacteristically timid squeak from the proud woman's lips, her hips undulating and thighs spreading betrayed her true feelings.

The Hollow slammed forward.

"HRRRRK!"

Thick wads of spit came flying out of her screaming mouth - the Hollow's mixed with her own. Every hair on her body stuck up, including the patch between her legs. Toes and fingers curled in until nails pierced skin. Pain unlike anything she ever knew surged from her split loins. It was hellish and unyielding.

And oh so wonderful.

The Hollow didn't hesitate and was swiftly railing her with rapid, deep thrusts. Each inch of its unbearably long, spiral shaft was forced into her body. Her walls gushed desperately to try and ease the burden caused by the girthy intruder. The tip of its dick managed to cause a noticeable bump to appear between her toned abs.

Yoruichi could do nothing but pitifully bay and squeal like a sow in heat. Her nape and shoulders dug into the sandas she struggled to arch her back. The one exposed breast flopped around wildly with every head-splitting thrust.

The beast played with his new toy as it gleefully stretched the limits of her durable raised a single malshapen stubby paw and flicked her flailing breast. It relished the sounds of lascivious slaps and labored screams.

The sinful symphony echoed over the still sands. Yoruichi's screams could be heard for miles around, and yet no other Hollows dared to approach. Something about the stench was repelling the ravenous hordes, and instilling in them a sensation that was all but lost to them.

Fear.

Fear that gripped the ensnared woman's heart, but was kept abated by the euphoric prison. Her muscles were not her own, as they desperately clawed and wrapped around the twisted beast defiling her. The taste of its spit still swirled in her mouth. She'd retch, if only her treasonous body would let her.

Crracck

Yoruichi's eyes struggled up to behold a gruesome sight. The mighty gouging spines on the Hollow's shoulders had confirmed their queer horns had split open, revealing long, rough tounges. The jagged indent of teeth scraped against each other as the grotesque pair loomed over her, alongside the split maw of the beast.

It pulled out until only the crooked tip remained. The Hollow's fiendish strength kept her punitive, unwanted struggles at bay. Deep in her addled mind, the dread that gripped her grew cold.

WHAM!

"EEEEYAAAAAA-AMMPH?!

Yoruichi's screams were cut short as the Hollow's tongue invaded her throat once more. The horn-mouths kept nipping and licking against her cheeks, almost mockingly slurping up the tears pouring from her wide eyes. She gazed up and out into the featureless wastes of Hueco Muedo, eyes ablaze with pure euphoria, as her womb was filled with vile Hollow seed...

* * *

Hours. Days. Weeks. Years.

The shinigami didn't know how long she laid there, being drenched in icy cold spunk. Whatever heat the Hollow's dick had simply did not transfer to its seed. Whether from the chilly cum, the biting gale, or even her own grief, it mattered not. She shivered on, like a miserable sow.

The Hollow's dick finally went still as the last of its copious load stained the dark beauty. Her skin, once richer than chocolate, was coated in sickly yellowish-white. From head to toe, ass to tit, there was not a single inch of her lovely skin remaining.

But that was not to be her fate - not yet.

The Hollow's loins stayed firm and ready, almost trembling and vibrating between its legs. The long tail that had been prone for so long finally slithered to life. It crawled along the sand to the gasping, convulsing woman, wrapped around her gorged belly like a snake.

"Gu-guh?!"

The long tail managed to twist her around until she was flat on her stomach. The force of the impact sent a torrent of seed shooting out of her pussy and across the sands. Her massive, cum-painted ass stuck up in invitation to her new master. The Hollow's mindless need compelled it forward without a second thought.

Even as it penetrated the wrong hole.

"KIIIIIIYAAAAAAAHHHOOPH!"

Yoruichi's screams were muffled as she was forced face-first into the sand. Behind her, the Hollow hilted itself deep in her tight, flaming hips forced her up, trapped on its dick, until she was on her sand-coated knees.

Her body struggled, trying to bring any ounce of strength back to her. She only managed to prop her elbows under the brutal ass-pounding. Any attempts to concentrate through the damnable stench were further thwarted as her sticky, hardening body spasmed with every thrust. She was slowly being forced further and further into the ground. Trapped in a cocoon of sand and cold spunk.

The Hollow's horn-mouths descended on her, lashing her body with its vile tongues. The scaly, scratchy whips left marks across her back, from the clapping crack of her ass cheeks all the way up to her nape. Its main head leaned in and bit her hair.

Yoruichi's head snapped back as her purple tresses were jammed between row after jagged row of rotten teeth. The Hollow was ever-ignorant of her plight, content with chewing on her braid before spitting her now-free and ruined hair back out. It pulled back to let a horn mouth reach down and lick her sweaty, spunky neck.

Her ass split and stretched around a drill of a dick. Her erect niples scraping aginast the scratchy sand. The leathery moist lashing on her neck. All of this intense stimulation was too much for her crippled, addled mind. From her gaping, spit-spewing maw, words escaped.

"C-Caahhhn'th...Shta-aah-AAAAAAAAHHHH~!"

Yoruichi's body spasmed around the Hollow, sending intense vibrations against the impaling phallus. A slurry of cum and quim splashed over the sand beneath her. She collapsed into the sand, buried up to her shoulders.

The Hollow pulled free, still throbbing and in need of release. Its feeble mind pondered where to go next - perhaps down her throat until she stopped writhing around? Or would it take her pussy again and fill her till she popped with perverse, Hollow bastards?

Ultimately, its instincts as a Hollow came forth, beyond the twisted power that had turned it from just another mindless Hollow into a shinigami sow maker. It's instincts, not to breed, not even to rut. But to feast.

Its jaws salivated at the thought. It leered over the defeated shinigami and made up its mind. A heavy, grotesque palm wrapped around her head and started to squeeze.

she was exhausted, mentally, physically, and spiritually. Her long time in the smothering sand had left her without breath. And without smell.

One chance.

"Seki!"

CRUNCH!

"GREEEEEEE!"

Yoruichi pulled out of the sand, clearing the collapsing Hollow corpse before it settled in the sand. The buffeting storm of disturbed debris were repelled by the glowing light in her nostrils as she dove away. Her adrenaline compelled her forward only a few feet before she collapsed back onto the ground. Grains of sand clung to her dark skin as she gulped down much needed air.

She didn't pay the carnage beside her any heed - not the corpse of her rapist or the wicked looking weapon that had proven its demise. The lethal blade, planted deep in its skull and almost glowing a sinister golden light. She didn't care - all she knew was the danger was over.

That's what she told herself.


End file.
